The present invention relates to an automatic tuck forming apparatus having improved clamp means and, more particularly, to an apparatus for folding a piece of cloth over upon itself, and clamping and stitching along a portion of the fold to thereby form a tuck or pleat.
The formation of tuck and/or pleats is a common and necessary operation in the manufacture of clothing. For example, such tucks and/or pleats are used to shorten, decorate and/or control fullness in a garment. However, the formation of such tucks and/or pleats is a time consuming operation, if done by hand, and requires a relatively high degree of skill and accuracy to produce consistent and reproducible results within a reasonable amount of time.
Mechanical apparatus for handling cloth or fabric sheets and for automating a number of stitching operations are known. For example, the U.S. patent to Haddad, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,978, disclosed a fabric material handling device wherein a downwardly directed airjet nozzle is used to move a sheet of material in a downward direction. In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,079 to Gustavsson discloses a device for folding and making a hem on the end edge of a piece of fabric. Gustavsson also discloses means for cutting a thread at the completion of a sewing cycle. And, Pollmeier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,783, discloses a sewing machine installation for producing darts and the like (tucks) at a high rate of speed and with good reproducibility.
Notwithstanding the above disclosures, there is a need for an improved apparatus for automatically forming and stitching tucks in a piece of cloth. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an automated apparatus or machine which forms and stitches tucks at a high rate of speed, with high quality and with good reproducibility. It is also an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which is relatively compact, cost competitive, and which can be operated by a relatively unskilled worker. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide a machine which can handle different types, weights and/or thicknesses of fabric and which can produce tucks and pleats of different widths, all with a high degree of automation. And, finally, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved clamp for use in an automatic tuck forming apparatus.